What About My Pun?
by twistyties432
Summary: James becomes jealous when he realizes everyones name but his has a pun.  Lily decides to help him on his quest to find his very own pun. One shot.


**I Know I've posted this before, but I forgot the disclaimer so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

James was walking through the halls of Hogwarts whistling to himself when he heard it. He had been just minding his own business when that single sentence ruined his whole entire day.

"Just try to be serious for once!" A girl had yelled at her unsuspecting boyfriend. As she was yelling this James' best mate Sirius just happened to be walking down the hall heading in the opposite direction.

"Oi!" Sirius had yelled laughing to himself, "He can't be Sirius I am!" and then smiling to himself he had walked away.

James had thought it to be mildly amusing. Who didn't like puns after all? This was until the next day in class. He had been trying to transfigure a chair into a puppy, as this was their assignment, when he heard the next offending sentence.

There was a cry of success. George Phillups looked down at the puppy in front of him and laughing said, "By George I think he's got it!" He grinned goofily and people laughed at his pun.

James did not laugh, he begun to get agitated. Did everyone's name have a pun?

James ran into Lily after he walked out of transfiguration. "Lily-flower." James smiled. Then his smile turned into a frown. "BLAST!"

"What's wrong James?" Lily asked him, as fellow heads they had started to become friends and she now called him James, instead of Potter. He had told her she could call him Prongs if she wanted, since she knew about Remus' condition and James' being a Stag animagus.

"Everyone's name has a pun, yours', Sirius', and George Phillups!" James then breathed in and out deeply, seething in anger.

"James," Lily said patting him on the shoulder, "this isn't a big deal. That is only three people. I'm sure your name does too."

James pouted, "I'm sure it doesn't" Then he sulkily slipped away from Lily.

James walked back to the common room in a fowl mood. He didn't want to here another pun as long as he lived. They were horrible, and not even remotely funny.

He noticed Remus staring at the window in a daze in the corner of the common room. He then saw Peter walk down the boys dormitory stairs and walk up to Remus, "Why are you being all Moony?" They had both laughed. James let out a low growl.

"For Pete's sake! Does everyone's name..." James began, but he never had the chance to finish. Peter and Remus were on the floor clutching there stomachs.

"That was a...good one...James." Peter spluttered between laughs. James then huffed out of the room stomping his feet in a childish manner.

He leaned against the portrait whole muttering insults to his two friends who were talking in the common room. If he heard one more name pun he was going to snap. It was then he heard Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett arguing about quidditch teams.

"I'm just being frank with you Alice the Chudley Cannons are loads better." Frank had said. At this Alice's argumentative side faded away and a grin broke out on her face as she giggled.

"You have to be Frank with everyone." Alice's smile widened. Then slowly faded away as she saw James hurtling down the hall.

James through himself on Frank and tackled him to the ground. Frank's eyes were wide in bewilderment, shock, and fear. James was about to punch him in the nose, when he seemed to calm down. He hopped off Frank, mumbled an apology and walked away. It was then that he ran into Lily once again.

"Your not upset about the pun thing still are you James?" Lily asked him when she noticed how upset he looked. James nodded.

"Peter, Remus, and Frank have a name pun. Why can't _I _have a name pun?" James whined.

Lily hated seeing James like this. So it was then that Lily decided she would not rest until she found a pun for him. She would do it if it was the last thing she did. And it was then that she realized another thing. She was not going to get _any _sleep tonight.

"Okay well bye!" She said and then skipped off. As she turned around and waved he looked very offended. _Just wait_ she thought _tomorrow at breakfast me ignoring you will be worth it_.

That night James did not have a very restful sleep, and he went down to breakfast the next day irritable and groggy. He dragged himself to the great hall and sat himself down at the Gryffindor table next to Lily.

When he sat down Lily smiled at him. "James be a _deer _ and pass me the jam." Then just to make sure he'd picked up on it she said, "also, I don't think I will be able to go to this next Hogsmeade weekend with you. You'll just have to go _stag_." A wide grin spread across James face. He had a pun!

James then punched a fist into the air screamed "YES!" and kissed a very shocked Lily in triumph, while everyone looked on very confused.


End file.
